The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anemone, botanically known as Anemone hupehensis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Pretty Lady Julia’.
The new Anemone plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashisirakawa-gun, Fukushima-ken, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform and freely-flowering Anemone plants with large flowers and attractive flower color.
The new Anemone plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in August, 2005 in Higashisirakawa-gun, Fukushima-ken, Japan of two unnamed proprietary selections of Anemone hupehensis, not patented. The new Anemone plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashisirakawa-gun, Fukushima-ken, Japan in August, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Anemone by root cuttings in a controlled environment in Higashisirakawa-gun, Fukushima-ken, Japan since October, 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Anemone are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.